Guardians Unite! Rise of the 32 Guardians(fanfic from NFL Rush Zone)
by dfizzman2
Summary: New chapters coming Summer 2014. IN PROGRESS!
1. Canton & New York

(Hall of Fame)

Marty: I love this place, it's like a football heaven!

*he bumps into a girl*

Marty: Whoa sorry.

Girl: It's ok. Hi I'm Sam.

Marty: Hi, I'm Marty. I haven't seen around here before, are you new here?

Sam: Yeah I actually moved here from New York. I was looking for someone to give me a tour.

Marty: I'd be happy to give you're a tour!

Sam: Thanks!

Marty: No problem! (head: Wow, she's really pretty)

* * *

Sam: Thanks again for the tour.

Marty: No sweat. Hey, you want to meet my friends?

Sam: Sure.

* * *

Marty: Hey guys, I want you to meet my new friend, Sam!

All: Hello.

Sam: Hi.

Ash: So based on your clothes, you must be a Patriots fan.

Sam: Oh no, I'm a Giants fan, Patriots fans usually hate me.

Ash: The two losses still sting!

Ricky: So, what position do you play?

Sam: I play cornerback.

Ricky: That's weird.

Sam: Why? Because I'm a girl?

Ricky: No, no it's just that just a tough position.

Sam: Soon I'll show you just how though I really am!

Troy: Haha, I like her!

Marty: Grrr…

*beep beep*

Sam: Hey, I have to go, see you guys later.

All: Bye!

* * *

Sam: What's up?

Giants Rusher (from NFL-R): We're sensing an attack in New York. Head to the Hall of Knowledge so RZ can open the portal.

Sam: On my way!

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Hello Samantha.

Sam: RZ, it's an honor to meet you!

RZ: It's an honor to meet you too. The portal is ready for you.

Sam: I still don't get why I'm here.

RZ: I'll explain when you get back.

Sam: Ok.

* * *

(MetLife Stadium, East Rutherford New Jersey)

Sam: Hey rusher!

Giants Rusher: Hey Sam, nice to see you again.

Sam: It is nice to be back home. So what's up?

Giants Rusher: We have detected some activity around the area. We need you and Felix to check it out.

Sam: Got it.

Felix: Umm… guys. You might want to look outside.

Sam: Whoa, it's an invasion of blitz botz!

Felix: They've taken over New York City!

Giants Rusher: They're headed for the stadium.

Jets Rusher (NFL-R): Guys, we need you at the stadium quick!

* * *

?: Give me the megacores!

Sam: Who's that?

Giants Rusher: That's Sudden Death!

Sam: What? I thought he perished in Super Bowl 48.

Giants Rusher: He must've survived somehow.

Sam: You guys hold off the blitz botz, I'll handle Sudden Death.

Sam: Hey ugly!

Sudden Death: Who dares try to confront me!

Sam: Me, the one who will stop you!

Sudden Death: Who are you, you're not a guardian.

Sam: If you think I'm not a guardian, you don't know what a guardian is!

*She starts shooting fireballs at him which catches him off guard and trying to blast her but misses*

Sam: Is that all you got?

Sudden Death: Arghh… this is pointless, I'll be back to destroy you!

*He teleports away*

Felix: Sam, help!

Sam: Hold on!

Giants Rusher: Should we call for reinforcements?

Sam: No way! We got this!

*she gets blasted by a blitz bot*

Sam: Ok, call the league guardians.

* * *

(Canton)

RZ: Guardians, there's an emergency in New York.

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

* * *

Troy: Whoa, they're blitz botz everywhere!

Ish: Come on, start attacking!

*everyone starts attacking and Marty discovers something*

Sam: Take that bucket head!

Marty: Is that…

Sam: I think they're all gone.

Marty: Sam?

Sam: Oh no.

Marty: Is that really you?

Sam: I don't know what you're talking about.

Felix: All blitz botz are destroyed and the megacores are safe.

Sam: Umm…

Felix: Opps.

Marty: You guys have to come to Canton with us and explain what's going on.

* * *

(HOK)

Sam: I can explain…

RZ: No need. I invited Sam to come Canton.

Sam: But I still don't understand why.

RZ: I want you to become a league guardian.

Sam: Why me?

RZ: You've showed great ability of being a guardian during your time at New York, you've also showed great leadership with your fellow eastern guardian teammates, and not to mention that you're a member of the elite 4.

Sam: But I have no relation to the core.

RZ: That's not true, since you're powered by the megacore, and since the megacore is powered by the core, you qualify as being a league guardian.

Ish: So what do you say, want to be part of our team?

Sam: I don't know, I can't just leave New York, they need me there.

Giants Rusher: Don't worry about us Sam, we'll do fine.

Felix: Yeah, we'll hold down the fort while you're gone. This is a great opportunity for you.

Giants Rusher: And I'll be sure to tell your parents.

Marty: Come on Sam, I… I mean we need you.

Sam: I'm in!

RZ: Then it's settled, you'll move to Canton immediately.

Ish: Welcome to the team!


	2. Nashville

(LP Field, Nashville)

Valerie: I cannot believe we are finally starting the new season! And it starts here in Tennessee as the defending Super Bowl champs Titans face the Kansas City Chiefs!

Titans Rusher: Yeah, we have to protect our title and most importantly the megacore.

Valerie: Especially with Sudden Death out there, we have to be extra careful.

(BOOM!)

Titans Rusher: Someone is here.

? : Give me the Titans megacore!

Valerie: Is that…

Titans Rusher: Warren Zimmer aka Wild Card!

Valerie: But wasn't he in prison?

Titans Rusher: He must've escaped.

Valerie: We have to stop him!

Valerie: Hey Crazy!

Wild Card: Do not get out of my way little girl.

Valerie: You are going to wish you didn't say that, ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Valerie has the signature shield the rusher has as well as a sword to defeat enemies*

Wild Card: Oh great, another guardian! No matter, I will destroy you!

* * *

(Canton)

Ish: There was an attack in Tennessee?

RZ: Indeed, and two days before Kickoff 2016.

Ash: Was it Sudden Death?

RZ: Negative.

Ricky: If it wasn't Sudden Death then who could it be?

RZ: Wild Card has escaped from prison.

Tua: How?

RZ: Details are low, but the Titans megacore is safe.

Sam: Good thing Valerie stopped him, but I don't think this is over.

RZ: I will keep you posted if anything else happens.

Ash: Hey Sam, let's go.

Troy: Where you guys going?

Sam: Oh, we are going to the mall.

Ish: Great, we'll go with you.

Ash: No way! I have waited my whole life to spend time with an actual girl and not with a bunch of knuckle heads.

Sam: Yeah, I am going to help her channel her inner girly girl.

Ash: Come on let's go, bye guys!

Ish: Bye.

Troy: Did she just call us knuckle heads?

* * *

(Nashville)

Titans Rusher: The Chiefs are arriving at Nashville International Airport, you go to the airport, I'll stay here with the megacore.

Valerie: Ok, I'm on it.

* * *

(Nashville International Airport)

Valerie: Hey rusher!

Chiefs Rusher: Hello Valerie, great to be the teams who start the season this.

Valerie: It sure is, where is Lucia?

Chiefs Rusher: She's still in the plane with the megacore.

Valerie: Ok but we should hurry, who knows what can happen.

* * *

(Canton)

Troy: I got, I got it… ouch, don't got it. Hey Marty pass me the ball.

*thump*

Troy: Hey, what was that for!

Marty: What did you mean you "like" Sam?

Troy: What are you talking about, I meant it like friends!

Tua: Marty, why do you even care?

Marty: …

Ricky: I know what it is, you like her haha!

Marty: What… psssh no!

Ish: Seriously, it is pretty obvious.

Ricky: Yeah it's like Ish's crush on Ash!

Ish: Ha Ha Ha!

Marty: Ok fine you caught me, you happy now!

Troy: Ha Ha, dude you should totally ask her out!

Marty: Really, I just met her.

Tua: Come on, it wouldn't hurt to try.

Marty: Ok, but you guys promise not to interfere?

Ish: We promise.

Troy: We are going to spy on him though right?

Ish: Of course.

* * *

Ash: This feels weird.

Sam: Don't worry, you will get used to it.

Ash: Ok then, this feels strange, no guys around.

Sam: Isn't nice?

Ash: Yeah it kinda is nice.

*beep beep*

Sam: We have to go!

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: We are sensing blitz bot activity in Nashville. Take the portal to LP Field.

* * *

(LP Field, Nashville)

Ish: I still cannot believe the season is about to start again. The offseason felt very short.

Ash: But last season was very surprising, the Tennessee Titans upset the Green Bay Packers in Super Bowl 50 in San Francisco.

Sam: Thanks to their great offense, they were unstoppable!

Valerie: Hey Sam!

Sam: Valerie!

Valerie: Hey I heard the news, congrats!

Sam: Thanks but I wouldn't be here without you and the guys. Hey I want to meet the other guardians.

All: Hey!

Ricky: Hey! So you're the Titans guardian?

Valerie: I sure am, the Titans rusher and I protect the team at all cost.

Ricky: Cool!

Ash: So you must be super busy this week with kickoff coming up.

Valerie: Yeah but it's great that the season starts here in Nashville.

(BOOM! BOOM!)

Valerie: It's coming from the megacore vault!

Ish: Blitz botz are trying to break in!

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

Ish: Stop the blitz botz!

Valerie: Don't let them get the megacore!

Troy: Watch out for the blasters!

Ash: Ricky! Watch out!

Ricky: Oh no.

*Valerie blocks the laser with her shield and destroys the bot with her sword*

Valerie: You ok?

Ricky: Yeah, Thanks. Are the blitz botz gone?

Ish: Yeah buy let's check with the Chiefs rusher to make sure.

* * *

Ash: Hey rusher!

Chiefs Rusher: Hey guys.

Tua: Have you guys had any blitz bot activity?

Chiefs Rusher: No, the megacore is safe, but Lucia is with it just in case.

Valerie: It's 2 hours before game time, we have to make sure it's safe.

Ish: Tua, Ash and Sam, go with Valerie and protect the Titans megacore, the rest of us will go with the rusher and protect the Chiefs megacore.

* * *

(Game Time)

Ash: It's all good with the Titans, how are the Chiefs?

Ish: All good here we'll check in later.

Chiefs Rusher: You guys go watch the game, I'll stay here and tell you if anything happens.

*After the three quarters the Chiefs lead the defending champs Titans 21-17*

Lucia: Guys, we are sensing blitz bot activity near the stadium, Wild Card is preparing one more attack.

(BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!)

Marty: Look, on the field!

Wild Card: Greetings Nashville, I have returned from prison and now my revenge on the league, the guardians, and the world will start here by taking the Chiefs and Titans megacores.

Valerie: Not if we have anything to say about it!

Wild Card: Well if it isn't the new guardian and you brought friends.

Ash: Wild Card has a new suit too, it's all purple now.

Wild Card: I now have more power than I ever had with my old suit, and now to test my powers to destroy all of you.

*A spear hits Wild Card*

Lucia: You will not succeed Wild Card!

Wild Card: HOW MANY GUARDIANS ARE THERE!

Sam: More than you think! Let's get him!

Ish: Look, a flying blitz bot has the Titans megacore!

Valerie: Oh no, we have to stop it!

Ricky: No problem!

*He flies up and takes away the megacore from the blitz bot*

Wild Card: No the megacore!

Sam: Lucia, let's try a combo move!

Lucia: Let's do it!

*Sam lights up a one of Lucia's spears with fire and it lands a direct hit on Wild Card*

Wild Card: Grrr… you will all pay for this!

(Final Score Chiefs- 21 Titans- 28)

*Titans come back like the champs they are*

* * *

Valerie: Thanks for getting back the megacore Ricky.

Ricky: Hey, that is what guardians do!

Ish: You sure RZ… Ok then. Hey Valerie!

Valerie: Yeah.

Ish: How would you like to become a league guardian?

Valerie: Seriously?

Ish: Sure I am, you have great talent and we all think you deserve a promotion.

Valerie: Ha ha ok sure!

Titans Rusher: That's great Valerie, you will do great!

Valerie: Thanks rusher!

Ricky: Welcome to the team!


	3. Foxboro

Rich Eisen: We have a great game in Foxboro as the Denver Broncos face the New England Patriots. The Patriots, who have an undefeated streak at home, has a difficult task facing a great Denver offense.

Michael Irvin: And with Sudden Death and Wild Card out there again, this game will need extra security.

Rich: I think we can count on the guardians who have also added to their roster, to protect this game as well as the others.

* * *

(Gillette Stadium)

Patriots Rusher: Lance, over here!

Lance: Hey rusher, how's it going!

Pats Rusher: Good but we're going to need extra security with this game since there is only team guardian here.

Lance: I don't need backup, I can handle protecting both megacores myself!

Pats Rusher: Don't get too cocky Lance, this is a likely target for both enemies, there is no shame to call in for backup.

Lance: Fine.

Broncos Rusher: I still do not understand why you guys don't have a guardian.

Pats Rusher: We don't want to put more people under risk, we are confident that the league guardians can handle the pressure.

* * *

(Canton)

Ash: So are you starting to like Canton?

Valerie: Yeah, but I am kind of homesick.

Tua: Don't worry it will go away soon.

Marty: So Sam, Valerie, how would you guys like to be Bulldogs?

Both: Well…

Ricky: You're a little too late, Bulldog! I already asked them if they wanted to play for the Tigers, and they both said yes!

Marty: Why did you guys agree to that?

Sam: Come on, it's only fair.

Valerie: Yeah, Ricky is all alone and with a bad offense.

Ricky: And not to mention that she's an awesome wide receiver. Haha.

Ish: Well this rivalry just got a lot more interesting.

*beep beep*

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Guardians, the Patriots have requested extra security for their game against the Broncos.

Ash: Yay the Patriots!

Valerie: Oh no.

RZ: Please accompany the Pats rusher to Foxboro.

Pats Rusher: Let's go!

Sam: I bet Lance isn't too happy about this.

* * *

(Gillette Stadium, Foxboro)

Valerie: So rusher, how did you convince Lance to let us come?

Pats: I didn't.

Sam: You didn't ask him!

Pats Rusher: He's going to have to deal with it.

Valerie: You know he hates backup, (whisper) especially from the league guardians.

Pats Rusher: He's going to have to learn that he has teammates to help him.

Sam: He does have a point.

Ash: But what about the Patriots guardian?

Pats: There is no Patriots guardian.

Ash: What?

Ish: What about the Chargers?

Pats Rusher: Nope.

Troy: Saints?

Pats Rusher: There are six teams without a guardian, Patriots, Chargers, Saints, Bears, Browns, and Cardinals.

Tua: Wait, that's our favorite teams.

Pats Rusher: We have extreme confidence in you guys, that we don't have team guardians.

Marty: That's a lot of confidence.

Pats Rusher: But there are guardians who don't like all of the attention that you guys receive.

Troy: Like the Broncos guardian.

Sam: And he's a decorated guardian, leader of the western division, and a member of the elite four.

Valerie: All he wants is credit for the accomplishments he has made as a guardian.

Sam: But that's still no reason to be such a sourpuss.

Pats Rusher: Lance, over here!

Lance: Hey rusher what's up?

Pats Rusher: I got backup.

Lance: You what!?

Sam and Valerie: Hey Lance!

Lance: Hey guys, long time no see.

Valerie: Yeah it's been so long!

Lance: I also heard you guys switched teams.

Sam: That's one way of saying it I guess. Want to meet the guys?

Lance: Nah I'm fine.

Sam: Well too bad.

Ish: Hi, nice to meet you!

Lance: I wish I can say the same.

Sam: Dude, what's your problem!

Valerie: Yeah, he's just saying hi.

Ish: It's ok guys, I would expect that from a Bronco!

Lance: What did you just you just say, big shot!

Ash: All right break it up! What it is that makes you so great huh! From all I see you're just a big jerk!

Lance: Well aren't you a pretty little bigmouth.

Ash: Wow, I can't believe you're a guardian.

Sam: Come on, we are all here for the same reason, to protect the Broncos and Patriots megacore, now let's get to it!

Broncos Rusher: Guys come quick, blitz botz are attacking our megacore!

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Lance in guardian mode, is as fast as Troy and can climb fast in high distances*

Ish: Let's get them!

* * *

? : Sir, the distraction is working perfectly, do you want me to start phase 2?

Sudden Death: Indeed. Go and take the Patriots megacore.

? : Right away sir.

* * *

Ricky: Are all the blitz botz destroyed?

Valerie: I think so.

Pats Rusher: Quickly guardians, someone is attacking the Patriots megacore!

? : This was too easy.

*Sam blasts a fireball*

Sam: Where do you think you're doing?

? : I think I'm stealing the Patriots megacore.

*Starts flying away*

Ish: Guys, grab him!

Troy: No problem! Give that back, Dropkick!

Dropkick: I'm afraid you will never get this back!

*Dropkick gets away*

Troy: Grrr he got away.

* * *

(HOK)

Tua: How is Dropkick back?

Troy: Yeah! I thought I was rid of him forever!

RZ: It seems that someone has found Dropkick's remains.

Ish: You think it was Wild Card?

RZ: I very much doubt it.

Sam: Sudden Death's attack in New York was with blitz botz, and if I'm not mistaking, doesn't Dropkick build blitz botz?

RZ: Correct.

Marty: So it must be Sudden Death.

Ricky: And I don't think that he is done.

RZ: Indeed, head back to Gillette Stadium and protect the Broncos megacore at all cost.

* * *

(Gillette Stadium)

Rich: With the Patriots megacore stolen, the Broncos are guaranteed the win.

Michael: That's too bad I'm sure the guardians are on the case.

* * *

Tua: What do we do?

Ish: We're just going to have to split up all around the stadium to look for blitz botz.

Lance: I'll stay here with the megacore.

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Start of the 4th quarter DEN-31 NE-10*

Ish: Guys, what the status?

Ash: All clear

Troy: Al clear

Tua: All good

Marty: It's all ok here

Ricky: Ok here

Sam: A- ok

Valerie: All clear

Ish: All clear here. I'll check in later.

Ash: Guardians I need backup, Dropkick is attacking!

Dropkick: Hello Ashley, I will now destroy you.

Ash: Not if I have anything to say about it!

*Ash blasts a super kick which puts him off balance and the she uses a super stomp to destroy all of the blitz botz and reveals the Patriots megacore*

Ash: The megacore!

Dropkick: No!

*Troy blasts him*

Troy: You will not escape this time!

Dropkick: Guess again!

*Dropkick gets away*

Ish: Good job guys, you got the megacore!

* * *

*Final DEN-31 NE-28*

Tua: Good thing you guys got the megacore, that was close.

Marty: Yeah, you can say that again.

Valerie: Hey guys, our friend has something to say.

Lance: No I don't.

*Sam punches him in the arm*

Sam: Say it!

Lance: Fine. I'm sorry for how I acted, that's not how teammates should treat each other.

Ish: It's ok, trust me you're not the only one who has acted like that.

Lance: But today only proves my point, the Pats need a guardian.

Ash: Well, why don't I become the Patriots guardian?

Broncos Rusher: It won't work, you're already powered by the core, and a team guardian is powered by the megacore. A team guardian takes a big risk, if the megacore is stolen, let's just say bad things will happen to the guardian.

Ash: I can take the risk.

Pats Rusher: It's not even our decision to make. The eastern division guardian decides if you are worthy.

Ash: Then who is that?

Sam: That would be me.

Ash: Well then?

Sam: You are worthy but it's pretty much pointless since you are already a league guardian.

Ash: Please?

Sam: *sigh* Ok. But you're taking a big risk.

Ash: That's what guardians do!

Sam: I like that spirit, then take this. It's a Patriots app for your NFL-R. It's filled with megacore energy.

Ash: Thanks. ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*With the Patriots app, Ash gets a musket that the Patriots used in the Revolutionary war*

Ash: Whoa, now I can really call myself a Patriot.

Sam: And now your part of the eastern division as well.

Marty: Cool, I want to be the Browns guardian!

*Everyone starts laughing*


	4. Rivalry Week

Radio: With rivalry week upon us, tensions rise in the league. And with every team trying to get a playoff spot, most teams will have to get through their bitter rivals.

Troy: You're running out of time.

Marty: I don't know what to say.

Ricky: Seriously, watch and learn!

* * *

(Meanwhile)

Sam: So who are the Titans and Pats playing?

Valerie: We got the Colts.

Ash: And we are playing the Dolphins.

Sam: Both teams have a difficult task.

Valerie: Yeah it's going to be tough, but we'll beat them.

Ricky: Hey beautiful!

Valerie: Hi Ricky.

Ricky: Why don't you and me go on a date.

*He steal a kiss from her*

Ricky: And they'll be more where that came from.

Sam: Oh, this can't be good.

Valerie: I'm gonna clobber you!

*She starts chasing him*

Ash: Haha now that's funny!

Ish: And that my friend is an example of going over the top.

*beep beep*

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Guardians, as you know this is rivalry week and communities and teams aren't in best spirits.

Valerie: Communities and teams aren't the only ones in bad spirits.

Ricky: Oh come on, give me a break! I said I was sorry!

RZ: Anyways, I have your assignments. Ish head to San Diego, Ash go to Miami, Troy you'll be going to Carolina, Tua you're headed to Chicago, Marty Baltimore, Ricky head to Seattle and Valerie head to Indianapolis.

Sam: What about me?

RZ: Sam, since the Giants do have a bye week, I want you to accompany Marty to Baltimore.

Sam: Oh great. Let's get this over with.

*Both leave*

Troy: Thanks for doing that favor RZ.

Valerie: Wait, don't tell me you're the one who made that decision.

Troy: Yeah why?

Valerie: You idiot, the Ravens guardian is her ex!

All: WHAT?

* * *

(M&T Bank Stadium Baltimore)

Sam: This place brings back terrible memories.

Marty: You mean when the Ravens beat the Giants in Super Bowl 35?

Sam: No, recent memories.

Marty: Like what?

Sam: Betrayal, Hatred, Certain Death.

Marty: That sounds horrible.

Sam: It was.

* * *

(Qualcomm Stadium, San Diego)

Ish: Hey rusher!

Chargers Rusher: Hey Ish, here take this.

Ish: What's this?

Chargers Rusher: It's an apology gift from Lance, it's a Chargers app, and it means you'll be the Chargers guardian, but it comes with great risk.

Ish: I can handle it.

*With the Chargers app, Ish gets an electric boost he now has lightning bolts so he can throw at enemies, also with the fact that electric attacks no longer have effect on him.*

Chargers Rusher: How do feel?

Ish: Electrified.

Jenna: Great because we need all the help we can get. You're now part of the Western Division of Guardians.

* * *

(Sun Life Stadium Miami)

Kyle: Welcome new teammate, I'm Kyle, guardian of the Miami Dolphins.

Ash: Nice to meet you! Any blitz bot activity?

Kyle: Not yet, but we have Intel that both Sudden Death and Wild Card are planning big attacks on more than one game.

Ash: That could be bad, I'll alert the others.

Dolphins Rusher: That's why we need you two to be on high alert.

Both: Understood.

* * *

(Bank of America Stadium Charlotte)

Saints Rusher: We got Ash's message, we need both guardians not to be distracted so we can keep both megacores safe.

Troy: I am completely focused, nothing can distract me!

*A few seconds later, he spots a girl with the Panthers Rusher*

Troy: Whoa hottie alert, who's that.

Saints Rusher: That's Caroline, the Panthers guardian.

Troy: And a pretty girl too, I'm going to talk to her.

Saints Rusher: What about being completely focused?

Troy: Don't worry, I know we're on a mission, I'm just going to turn up my charm.

Saints Rusher: These teens and their emotions.

Troy: Hey so you must be the Panthers guardian.

Caroline: Yes I am, I'm Caroline, you must be Troy, I've heard great things about you.

Troy: That's really not a surprise. And I bet you're beauty isn't your only asset.

Caroline: *blush* you'll see I'm a lot stronger than I look.

Troy: That's great we're going to need all the help we can get.

* * *

(Soldier Field Chicago)

Tua: Should be a great game against the Packers today.

Bears Rusher: And a great game means a greater chance of attack.

Turner: Tiny!

Tua: Turner?

Turner: Yep it's me.

Tua: Long time no see, how have you been?

Turner: Great, ever since I've moved to Green Bay, I became the Packers guardian. Now I know why you guys always went running of somewhere.

Tua: Haha yeah. So what's the status of the megacores?

Turner: Both are safe and secure and guarded by the Packers rusher.

Tua: Great, let's head there immediately.

Turner: Before we go I got something for you if you want it, here.

Tua: Is this a new app for my NFL-R?

Turner: Yep, it's the Bears app, it'll make the Bears guardians, but if you take it, it'll be a big risk.

Tua: I know it is, but if you don't take risks, it's a pretty dull life.

*With the Bears app, Tua gains lots of power, he also has the strength of a Bear, and obtains claws.*

Tua: What an awesome upgrade!

Turner: Great, let's go!

(CenturyLink Field Seattle)

* * *

Ricky: This will be a fun game against the Seahawks, it might just take my mind off the pain.

Cardinals Rusher: What happened?

Ricky: I don't want to talk about it.

Isabella: Hi you must be Ricky, I'm Isabella the Seahawks guardian.

Ricky: Nice to meet you, we should probably head to the megacore vault.

Isabella: But before you go guardian mode, I got something that can help you fly faster.

Ricky: The Cardinals app, does this mean I'll become the Cardinals guardian?

Isabella: Correct, but are you sure you want it, it is a big risk?

Ricky: Of course it is, but being a regular guardian is already a risk.

*With the Cardinals app, Ricky now has wings can now fly faster than any league guardian*

Isabella: Now let's fly!

* * *

(Lucas Oil Stadium Indianapolis)

Valerie: How dare he kissed me! Why would he do that?

Titans Rusher: Didn't you say you liked him?

Valerie: Yeah but he just stole a kiss from me! That's so not cool!

Titans Rusher: Well, at least you know he like you back.

Valerie: I guess so. Let's go check with Dustin and the Colts Rusher.

Dustin: Hey Val!

Valerie: Hey Dustin, everything is good so far?

Dustin: Yep, we're all good for the game.

Valerie: That's great but we still have to be cautious, an attack can happen at any time.

?: Sir, both plans are working perfectly, shall we prepare for the attacks?

Wild Card: Yes 4th down, we shall attack immediately, I'll head to Indianapolis.

4th Down: Sir if it's all right with you, may I attack the game at Baltimore.

Wild Card: Why?

4th Down: For revenge sir, so I can destroy the guardian who almost destroyed me.

Wild Card: Fine, it's only in you're right.

4th Down: Thank you sir.

Dropkick: Everyone is ready to attack, we are waiting for your signal.

Sudden Death: Ok your assignment is Charlotte, Angkoro has Seattle, Stellaria has Miami, Zich gets Chicago, and I'll go to San Diego.

Dropkick: Understood sir, I'll inform the others.

* * *

(M&T Bank Stadium)

Browns Rusher: We need you two to protect both megacores, nothing can go wrong today.

Marty: No problem, we're ready!

Sam: Nothing will go wrong, don't worry.

Brian: Well, look who came on running back.

Sam: Oh great.

Brian: You just couldn't stay away from me can you?

Sam: I'm here for guardian purpose only, the last thing I want is to see you.

Brian: Oh come on baby just forget about that day.

Sam: I can't ok! You left me there for dead! If it wasn't for my team, I wouldn't be here right now!

Brian: I told you, that was an anti-guardian!

Sam: You think I'm stupid! I had the glasses on, I saw that was really you! You betrayed me and I will never forgive you! Now just leave me alone!

Brian: Come on.

Marty: She said to leave her alone.

Brian: Now who are you supposed to be?

*Sam gets an idea and starts to kiss him*

Sam: He's my new boyfriend.

Both: WHAT?

Sam: (whisper) just play along. Yeah he's sweet, smart, and doesn't throw me in a trap!

Brian: Please, this guy!

Marty: Look, I don't know what happened before or who you are talking about but you can't treat her like a slave. She said to leave her alone, so just leave her alone.

*Brian walks away*

Marty: What just happened?

* * *

(Sun Life Stadium)

Ash: Stay alert, anything can happen.

Kyle: Like what?

*Stellaria appears*

Stellaria: Give me those megacores!

Ash: Like that.

Both: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Kyle in guardian mode has power over water and is the fastest swimmer out of all the guardians*

Stellaria: Another guardian, no matter I'll get those megacores!

*Releases her blitz borgs*

Kyle: You go get Stellaria, I'll distract the blitz borgs.

Ash: Ok. Let's see what this musket can do!

*Kyle creates a tidal wave while Ash blasts Stellaria with her musket*

Ash: I hope the others are doing better.

* * *

(Soldier Field)

Tua: There's an attack in Miami, I should probably go.

*Zich appears with his blitz borgs*

Turner: I think we have our own problems.

Both: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Turner has no signature weapon or power but is great with combat*

Zich: *grunt* *grunt* (More Guardians, blitz borgs, get them!)

Turner: Don't let them near the megacores!

* * *

(CenturyLink Field)

Isabella: Getting used to your wings?

Ricky: Are you kidding, this is awesome!

Isabella: You're a natural *spots Angkoro* and now might be the time to try out your new powers.

*Both land*

Ricky: You've gone far enough Angkoro, now get out of the stadium!

Angkoro: Ugh another one, you multiply like germs!

*Isabella can obviously fly in guardian mode. She also has sound blasts that is as loud as the 12th man.*

Isabella: Behold, the power of the 12th man!

* * *

(Bank of America Stadium)

Troy: So where is the megacore vault?

Caroline: It should be around here.

*Both spot Dropkick trying to break in*

Caroline: Hey, get out of there!

Dropkick: Who's going to stop me?

Both: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Just like a Panther, Caroline is sneaky and obtains claws. She is also one of two guardians who can blend into the shadows*

Dropkick: Is every kid a guardian? *snap* Success the vault is open.

Caroline: Stop him!

Dropkick: Talk to the blitz botz guardian!

*Caroline slices all of the blitz botz with her shadow claw*

Troy: Wow! *blush* you are stronger than you look.

Caroline: Yeah I know, we have to stop him.

Dropkick: Too late guardians, I got both megacores and there is nothing you can do to stop me!

Caroline: We have to get back the megacores!

Troy: No problem!

*Troy turns the light track into a lasso and catches Dropkick and the megacores*

Troy: You thought you could get away?

Dropkick: Take the megacores, we're attacking all over the league we're bound to get one.

*Teleports away*

Caroline: *hugs* you got the megacores back! Thank you!

Troy: Hey that's what guardians do.

* * *

(Qualcomm Stadium)

Ish: Many games are being attacked, so stay on your feet.

Jenna: I'm ready to attack at any moment.

*Sudden Death appears*

Sudden Death: Get ready for your destruction, guardians!

Both: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Jenna obtains dual swords in guardian mode and can create a black hole when she has extra power from the community*

Jenna: Protect the megacores!

Sudden Death: You can't defeat me this time!

Ish: How about a little spark.

*Ish releases an electric charge that shortens out the blitz botz and shrinks down the blitz borgs*

Sudden Death: No matter, I will destroy you myself!

* * *

(Lucas Oil Stadium)

Dustin: Looks like today's game will have no attacks after all.

Wild Card: That's what you think!

Dustin: Oh, come one!

Both: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Dustin in guardian mode is very fast and his leg power is enhanced*

Valerie: Might as well get out of stadium Wild Card, there is no way you're getting these megacores!

Wild Card: We'll just have to see about that.

*Dustin starts smashing blitz botz while Valerie channels all her energy to create a meteor shower to hit Wild Card and all the other blitz botz.*

Dustin: You can't stop us!

Wild Card: Soon enough, I will destroy all of you!

*He disappears*

* * *

(M&T Bank Stadium)

Sam: Hey, thanks for having my back.

Marty: No problem, but I you owe me an explanation.

Sam: Yeah, so it was a couple of years ago, 4th down and his anti-guardians were near in destroying all of us and we were on a mission here in Baltimore, where one of the only megacores left was located. We were doing one last check around the stadium when we didn't realize that they left a trap and he ran away like a chicken and my torch couldn't release any flames and my shield couldn't handle the lasers much longer. I was done for, until the eastern division came just in time to get me out of the trap. Brian disappeared and 4th down had all megacores but the AFC and NFC east megacores. He was almost successful until we defeated him in New York.

Marty: How did we not know about this!

Sam: Because we all told RZ to keep it a secret from the league guardians because we could handle it.

Marty: So what happened to Brian?

Sam: He got captured by 4th down along with the megacore. And he said I was holding him back.

Marty: Ok, but why did you kiss me? Would you really make a bold move like that or is it because you wanted to?

Sam: *blush* it was so he would stop blabbing his mouth!

Marty: I can tell you're lying.

Sam: Ok fine, I like you! You happy now?

Marty: Happy? I couldn't be happier!

Sam: Why are you happy?

Marty: Because I like you too.

Sam: Yeah I know that already, Troy told me a few days ago.

Marty: That bigmouth can't keep his mouth shut.

Sam: Haha

Marty: You still owe me though.

Sam: What. Why?

Marty: Because you put me in the middle of your problem!

Sam: Fine, what do you want?

Marty: You have to go on a date with me.

Sam: Fine, but then we're even ok.

Marty: Ok.

*He starts kissing her*

Marty: Hey, it was my turn.

(Boom, Boom)

Sam: It's coming from the megacore vault!

4th Down: This was too easy!

Marty: Not so fast. ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

Sam: It's him!

Marty: Who?

*she hesitates for a minute*

Sam: 4th down. ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

Marty: That's 4th down!

4th Down: You thought you've seen the last of me, Samantha.

Sam: I defeated you once, and I'll defeat you again.

4th Down: Not this time! Blitz botz attack!

*Sam and Marty start blasting the blitz botz while 4th down gets the megacores*

Brian: Oh no you don't!

4th Down: Get out of my way feather boy!

Sam: He's getting away!

Marty: Not on my watch!

*Marty catches up with him and blasts him and gets the megacores*

Marty: I got the megacores!

Sam: You think you can defeat us? We're better and stronger than before and we will never give up!

4th Down: Soon enough, we will destroy each and every one of you!

*4th Down disappears*

Sam: This is very bad.

Brian: No kidding, we have to inform the others!

* * *

(HOK)

Valerie: How did he survive, I thought you destroyed him in New York!

Sam: I don't know, I was sure we had seen the last of him!

Troy: Can someone explain who this guy is?

Sam: He is an evil scientist who tried to destroy the megacores so the whole world can suffer just like him when he was a child.

Tua: That's a terrible thing to do!

Valerie: And by the looks of it, I bet he's working with Wild Card.

RZ: That sounds correct. If Wild Card has blitz botz, then 4th down must be building the botz for him.

Sam: We were almost wiped out by him, and if he's working with Wild Card, who knows what they can do!

Ish: Then we'll be ready!

All: GUARDIANS UNITE!

Valerie: And Troy, take this.

Troy: Whoa the Saints app!

Valerie: Caroline told me what you did today so I suppose you deserve it, but it is a big risk.

Troy: I can handle it!

*With the Saints app, Troy obtains a signature trumpet that represents the music period in New Orleans, when played, it shortens out blitz botz and it hurts the ears of evil doers*

Tua: And Marty, Turner told me to give you this. It comes with big risk too.

Marty: I know, I'll take that risk.

*With the Browns app, Marty can sense enemies from a 5 mile radius and obtains claws*

* * *

*later*

Ricky: Hey

Valerie: Hey.

Ricky: Look, I'm sorry for what happened earlier I totally went over the line, I hope you can forgive me.

Valerie: I guess I can forgive you, but never do that again!

Ricky: Ok I promise.

*She kisses him*

Valerie: Now we're even!


	5. Pittsburgh

TV: With that victory against the Falcons, the Cardinals clinch a playoff spot. Now off to Pittsburgh and the Bengals-Steelers game.

Ricky: All right, we're off to the playoffs!

Valerie: It's about time, the team really deserves to be in the playoffs.

Tua: It's not going to be easy though, teams like the Seahawks and Saints are also in it, and with the new format, another good team can also get in.

Ricky: Yeah, but we can beat anyone if we put our mind to it.

Ish: Hey, I haven't heard a word from Troy.

Ash: That's weird, what is he doing?

Valerie: I think he's on his phone.

Ricky: Dude, get off your phone.

Tua: Try taking the phone away.

*Ash takes the phone away and Troy returns to reality.*

Troy: Hey! Give it back!

Ash: Ok fine. After we see what's on your phone!

Troy: No!

*They all read the texts from Troy's phone and the guys start laughing*

Ish: Dude, you're sweet-talking a girl?

Tua: What happened to your bad boy attitude?

Ricky: And your big ego, this is sad!

Ash: Guys be quiet, I think this is sweet!

Valerie: Aww this so romantic!

Troy: Give me my phone back!

Marty: Come on, let's go!

Sam: No! I don't want to!

Marty: You have to!

Sam: You can't make me!

Marty: You owe me remember.

Sam: I know but I don't want to!

Ish: What's going on?

Marty: She's not compromising.

Sam: Can't I do something else?

Marty: No you can't, it was our deal. The longer you take, the longer you have to wait for your surprise.

Sam: A surprise, what are you waiting for, let's go!

Valerie: Sometimes she can be really stupid.

*Beep Beep*

Ish: Let's go!

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: Guardians, we detect blitz bot activity in Pittsburgh. Please head to Heinz Field for a security scan.

(Heinz Field, Pittsburgh)

* * *

*Steelers lead at halftime 17-14*

Brett: Hey guys, we haven't had any problems yet but we do detect blitz botz near the area.

Marty: No kidding I can sense blitz botz coming near and fast.

Brett: Shannon is guarding the Bengals megacore and we should hurry the rusher is all alone and our megacore is vulnerable to an attack.

Brett: Oh no, we were gone too long!

*Wild Card and his blitz botz has broken into the Steelers megacore vault.*

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Brett in guardian mode gets a blowtorch to melt solids and to burn blitz botz*

Ish: Stop them!

Valerie: Let's try some fusion moves. Ish electrocute Troy so he can go even faster and shortens out the blitz botz.

Troy: Wait what?

*Troy gets shocked by Ish and tackles the blitz botz*

Troy: Whoa, what a rush!

Brett: Wild Card is getting away!

Wild Card: You lose this round guardians!

*He disappears with the Steelers megacore*

Brett: No!

* * *

Wild Card: Here.

*He hands the megacore to 4th down*

4th Down: Excellent, I can use its power for my ultimate plan.

Wild Card: Your plan better work or else you'll be the one who will suffer.

4th Down: This plan won't fail, I guarantee it.

* * *

*End of 3rd Quarter Bengals lead 34-17*

Brett: Arghh!

Ash: What's happening to him?

Shannon: He's suffering since the megacore is missing. Wild Card is probably draining the megacore so Brett is also losing his energy and health.

Tua: That's terrible!

Valerie: It gets worse by the minute, but he takes the risk so his community doesn't suffer the same fate.

Troy: So that's that "big risk" you all talk about?

Sam: Yes exactly, since we're powered by the megacore, if its energy gets drained, so does ours.

Ricky: That's fierce.

Valerie: That's why we don't stop at anything to protect the megacore. Or you get crazy health symptoms.

Marty: Symptoms like what?

Sam: Well there's headaches, you can go deaf or blind, starting to see illusions etc. Those are the symptoms I've experienced.

Brett: Pretty Butterflies!

Sam: And right now he's seeing illusions.

Ish: We have to get the Steelers megacore back quickly or he might say like this forever.

*Wild Card and 4th Down appear*

Wild Card: Not if I have anything to say about it!

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

*Shannon in guardian mode is sleek like the Bengal and powerful when she strikes*

Shannon: Look, 4th Down has the megacore!

Ish: We have to get it back.

Troy: No problem!

*Troy gets his hands on the megacore but 4th Down has a strong grip on it*

4th Down: Let go you ignorant fool!

Troy: Ash, blast him!

*Ash blasts 4th Down with her musket and he lets go of the megacore*

4th Down: No!

Ish: You lose, now get out of the stadium!

Wild Card: Soon you will be destroyed guardians!

*Both disappear*

Brett: Whoa what happened?

Tua: He's back to normal already?

Valerie: The effects ware off immediately after the megacore's return.

Ash: That's great!

Marty: Yay, can we go home now?

*Although the Steelers megacore was returned, they lose 41-39 and the Bengals clinch the AFC North*


	6. Wild Card Weekend

Wild Card: You fool, how could you lose the megacore!

4th Down: Argh! Who needs that thing anyways? We took so much energy from that megacore that I can now revive my most powerful creations.

Wild Card: What are you talking about?

4th Down: I almost destroyed the Eastern division with these creations and now with the power of a megacore, not only I had made them stronger, I have now created six more witch means that now I have an opposite for each guardian! Introducing, the anti-guardians!

*He points to the corner where 32 clones step out of the shadows with dark suits and show extreme resemblance to the real guardians*

Wild Card: I've already tried that before, the attempt was pointless.

4th Down: These clones aren't so easy to get rid of, they are just like real humans, they can even transform out of guardian mode so they can go in disguise as a real guardian.

Wild Card: You've redeemed yourself, all you need to do is to secretly capture a guardian and replace it with one of your guardians.

4th Down: Finally, my revenge has begun!

TV: Wild Card weekend is now among us and this time we get two extra games since only the 1 seed gets a bye. And with newcomers like the Browns and the Cardinals, as well as the defending champs Titans, it should be an exciting week for football!

Marty: Finally Wild Card weekend! The start of the playoffs, and for the first time in a long time the Browns are in the playoffs!

Valerie: But remember the Browns are playing the Titans and we're no pushover you're going to have to fight to live another day.

Marty: We can so beat the Titans, I'm not worried!

Ish: The Cardinals are also newcomers to the playoffs and facing a great Giants teams I think they should be worried.

Ricky: No way! They're so going down!

Sam: Care to wager on that?

Ricky: Sure.

Sam: If Giants win, you cut your hair and you're not allowed to wear your hat.

Ricky: And if the Cardinals win, you wear a chicken suit.

Sam: Deal, this will be fun.

Ash: Well, I'm going home, RZ gave me the day off since the Pats have the 1 seed, so I'll see you guys later.

Ish: Bye Ash!

Ash: What's the point, if I can barely talk to him, how can I tell him? Ugh, I hate this feeling!

*4th Down appears*

Ash: 4th Down! How did you get through the safe zone?

4th Down: You really think the safe zone can stop the greatest scientist who ever lived?

Ash: I'll just have to kick you out!

4th Down: Oh I don't think so!

*He traps her in an energy net which prevents her from transforming into guardian mode*

Ash: Let me go!

4th Down: Phase 1 is complete. Now for phase 2.

Anti-Ash: This is going to be fun.

TV: And with that last second field goal, the Saints move on to the next round while the Packers go back home.

Troy: Yeah, the Saints win!

Tua: Congrats man, you're moving on!

Anti-Ash: Hey guys.

Ish: Hey, I thought you were going home?

Anti-Ash: Well I was, but then I thought, what's a better way to spend the day than with my friends.

Ish: Ok then, come on the next game is about to start.

*She goes and snuggles next to him *

Ish: *blush* Umm are you ok?

Anti-Ash: I'm great, why do you ask?

Ish: No reason.

*She starts to kiss him and everyone has a surprised look on their face*

Ish: What was that for?

Anti-Ash: What's the problem, is that not allowed?

Ish: No but…

Anti-Ash: Come on let's go!

Ish: Where?

Anti-Ash: It's a secret. *giggle*

*They both leave*

Sam: Something's wrong.

Troy: What do you mean?

Sam: You've seen how she's acted lately all giggly and girly. Doesn't that seem a little weird to you?

Ricky: Yeah it is weird.

Marty: How come you can't be like new Ash?

*She punches him in the gut*

Marty: Oww!

Sam: I think that's an anti-guardian.

Valerie: What! They're back!

Sam: I think Wild Card used the megacore in order to bring them back.

Tua: That doesn't sound good.

Sam: It isn't. Anti-guardians have the same characteristics as the real guardians and their mission is to destroy the real guardian they represent. And the worst part is that we're evenly matched with them so it's really hard to beat them.

Troy: You know Ish isn't going to buy that. I bet he's having the time of his life.

Sam: I know, so we either have to find the real Ash quick, or expose the anti-guardian for who she really is.

Ricky: I think RZ can help us with that.

(Wild Card's Layer)

Ash: Let me go!

4th Down: Be quiet before I electrocute you!

Wild Card: Well, well, well, Ashely Reynolds so nice for you to join us.

Ash: What do you with me Wild Card?

Wild Card: I want you to suffer the same fate that I had to when they locked me in jail. But don't worry, you'll get some entertainment, you get to watch your replacement destroy the other guardians, RZ and all of Canton!

*Turns on camera and shows the anti-guardian*

Wild Card: What is she doing!

4th Down: Umm the anti-guardians share the same emotions as the real guardians.

Wild Card: I don't want emotion, I want RZ and the guardians destroyed! Send a distraction so it'll buy her time.

4th Down: Ok, I'll send blitz botz to New York immediately.

Ash: How does he not realize that it's not me!

(HOK)

RZ: Your case seems valid, Ash is not responding to her NFL-R.

Valerie: This is bad, if Ash isn't responding, then Wild Card must've captured her.

Sam: And if I know 4th Down, RZ and the HOK is their next target.

*transmission from New York*

Giants Rusher: RZ, blitz botz are in New York. We need back-up.

RZ: I will send the guardians immediately.

Sam: This is an obvious distraction. RZ let me stay here, I know their game plan like the back of my hand.

RZ: Ok, the rest of you head to New York and stop the blitz botz.

*the other guardians leave for New York*

Sam: I bet she's using Ish in order to get in here. I'll hide upstairs, while you pretend that's she's the real Ash.

RZ: Understood.

(New York)

Troy: Whoa, so many blitz botz!

Marty: We have to get rid of get rid of them and fast so we can help Sam back at the HOK.

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

Valerie: I have a way to wipe them out, but it might take some time, distract the blitz botz while I power up.

Ricky: No problem!

*It takes a few minutes until she's fully powered up and she releases a power beam that causes a meteor shower to come down and destroys all of the blitz botz*

Tua: That was so cool!

Valerie: Thanks, but it used up most of my energy. Can someone help me up?

(HOK)

Ish: RZ, what's going on?

RZ: There's an attack in New York. Head there quickly.

Ish: Got it, come on Ash.

Anti-Ash: Actually, I'll stay here in case if there's another emergency.

Ish: Ok then.

*Ish leaves for New York*

Anti-Ash: I'm in now for phase 3.

4th Down: Understood. Destroy them all.

*the anti-guardian blasts RZ*

RZ: Ash, what are you doing?

Anti-Ash: I'm going to destroy you and then the guardians!

*transforms into anti-guardian mode*

Sam: You'll have to get through me first!

Ash: I have to get out of here.

*She uses her pocket mirror to project the laser to the sensor which lets her break free*

Wild Card: Get back here!

Ash: An exit!

Wild Card: Don't let her get away!

*When she gets outside, she looks surprised*

Ash: Los Angeles?

Chargers Rusher: Quickly Ash, take the passage.

*Both take the passage back to Canton*

*The guardians return from New York*

Ish: Sam is attacking Ash! We have to stop her!

Sam: Wait, Ish that's an anti…

*Ish electrocutes her before she can finish*

Anti-Ash: How pathetic, now I can destroy all of you!

*Ash comes from the passage and pins her down*

Ash: Imposter! Stop changing my life!

Ish: Two?

Troy: The one you've been hanging out with all day was a clone.

Anti-Ash: At least I'm living your life better than you ever could, at least I'm being more feminine than you, and at least I got the guts to tell Ish how I feel!

*Now the anti-guardian pins her down*

Ish: We have to stop this!

*Troy plays his trumpet which put the imposter in deep pain*

Ash: But at least I'm real!

Anti-Ash: Save your breath, soon I will destroy you.

*she disappears*

Ish: I can't believe I fell for that!

Ash: Me neither!

Sam: I can't believe how much those lightning bolts hurt! Ouch!

Ish: I'm sorry, I didn't know.

Ash: Yeah because you're too stupid to realize it!

Valerie: Enough Ash, those anti-guardians are masters of disguise. And they like getting us all worked up.

Ash: Yeah no kidding.

Marty: But remember what Sam said, anti-guardians share the same personality and feelings as us.

Ash: So what?

Tua: It means, if the anti-guardian liked Ish, you must like him too.

Ish: Is that true Ash?

Ash: Oh please, you know what, I'm going back home!

*she leaves angrily*

RZ: Guardians, with these new enemies, we have to be on our toes and be extremely careful. Wild Card will use the Anti-guardians in order to get all of the megacores.

Sam: Come on, let's watch the rest of the game. Ouch!

*Final Score Cardinals-27 Giants-38*

Sam: Ha I win the bet! And you know what that means!

Ricky: I know, I know but can we just do it tomorrow.

Sam: Ok. The Giants move on to the divisional round!

Sudden Death: Interesting, that Wild Card villain has developed clones that resemble the guardians.

Dropkick: What a pathetic attempt, he has already done that.

Sudden Death: But this time, the guardians fell for it.

Angkoro: What does this have to do with our plans sir?

Sudden Death: I want someone to get me in contact with him and his scientist.

Dropkick: Sir, I don't think that's a good idea.

Stellaria: I'll get you in contact with them sir.

Sudden Death: Excellent.


	7. Divisional Week

Ish: Come on, stop ignoring me!

Ash: Why should I?

Ish: I already said I was sorry, stop torturing me!

Sam: Hey, who wants to see the new Ricky?

All: Sure.

*Ricky comes out with spiked hair in the front and shaved hair in the back and on the sides*

Ricky: How do I look?

Valerie: Amazing!

*She climbs into his arms and starts to kiss him*

Sam: In hindsight, I think he's the real winner.

Troy: Is that all it takes to manipulate a girl?

Tua: I guess so.

* * *

4th Down: Sir, we have a visitor.

Wild Card: Who is it?

Stellaria: I have a proposition for you.

Wild Card: What do you mean?

Stellaria: I mean about stopping the guardians.

Wild Card: I'm listening.

Stellaria: We come to Los Angeles and we work together to destroy the guardians.

Wild Card: Why should I agree to that?

Stellaria: Because we have access to one of the most powerful armies in the universe.

Wild Card: Interesting, I'll accept your offer.

Stellaria: You won't regret it.

* * *

Sam: So Wild Card's layer is in LA?

Ash: Yeah.

Marty: That's weird, there's no NFL team located in Los Angeles.

Ash: I think that's why he's hiding down there.

Troy: The good thing is that we know where he is.

Tua: But we still have to worry about Sudden Death.

Troy: Yeah that's still a problem.

Sam: Hold on.

*She separates Ricky and Valerie from each other*

Sam: You two, stop sucking mouth, we're having a meeting here!

Ricky: Ok.

Valerie: Sorry.

Ish: So what do we do?

Sam: I can call Caroline and Jake to do some undercover work.

Ricky: What about that other guy, Brian?

Sam: Fine, but you call him.

Ash: So what do we do?

Sam: What we do always, protect the megacores from enemies and the world.

RZ: Your about to get that chance, all 4 playoff games are at risk for an attack, please head to the stadiums and hurry.

All: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

* * *

(New England Patriots vs. Cleveland Browns)

Ash: It seems pretty quiet.

Marty: For now, blitz borgs are near the area.

*Angkoro appears*

Angkoro: Give me the megacores!

Ash: Come on, couldn't we have a few minutes of quiet?

*They destroy the blitz borgs in no time flat*

Marty: Your turn Angkoro!

Angkoro: We will get all 32 megacores and soon you will be destroyed!

* * *

(New York Giants vs. New Orleans Saints)

Sam: This should be a good game.

Troy: It sure will be. That's why we have to look out for any danger.

*Zich appears*

Zich: *grunt* Destroy the guardians and get the megacores!

Troy: Not on our watch!

*Troy plays his trumpet which confuses the blitz borgs and Zich while Sam blasts them with a huge flamethrower*

Troy: Had enough, or do you want to keep on trying?

Zich: *grunt* I'll destroy you myself!

*Sam blasts Troy so he'll go faster and tackles Zich*

Sam: You're going to have to do better than that.

Zich: *grunt* You will soon meet your fate.

*Zich disappears*

* * *

(San Diego Chargers vs. Denver Broncos)

Ish: Her beautiful red hair, her curvy body, her emerald green eyes….

Tua: Wow you really do like her now.

Ish: What do you mean now, I've always liked her.

Tua: And by like, you mean…

Ish: Like, like her. I love her! I can't wait to hold her in my arms.

Tua: Wow, I knew you had feelings for her but I never imagined they were this strong. I can't believe you're telling me this.

Ish: Because I know you'll keep your mouth shut. Please don't tell her what I said.

Tua: No problem.

Lance: Well if it isn't the league guardians.

Tua: Hey Lance, how've you been.

Lance: Good, I've heard that Ish fell for that anti-guardian trick.

Ish: Come on, it was really convincing.

Lance: Couldn't you tell, since she was flirting with you, you would've noticed by then.

Ish: What do you mean?

Lance: I mean, someone as beautiful as her to fall in love like someone like you…

Ish: What did you say?

Tua: Alright enough, we're on the same team, so we're not supposed to fight each other.

*Stellaria appears*

Stellaria: Perfect timing. While they're bickering, I can sneak into the megacore vault.

*Tua spots Stellaria trying to sneak in and tackles her*

Tua: Just where do you think you're going?

Lance: You're not going anywhere with those megacores!

*They blast Stellaria which makes her let go of the megacores*

Stellaria: You might've stopped me now, but soon you'll all suffer!

*she disappears*

* * *

(Carolina Panthers vs. Seattle Seahawks)

Caroline: Umm… guys, we need to protect the megacores.

Isabella: So, would you mind and help us?

Valerie: Just a minute.

Caroline: We don't got a minute. We need you now!

Ricky: Yeah she's right, we have to help them.

Valerie: Ugh… fine.

*Dropkick appears and blasts them both*

Dropkick: Human emotions disgust me!

Isabella: Tell me about it.

*Caroline grabs Isabella and they both disappear and reappear into Dropkick's path and throw him to the ground*

Ricky: Our turn!

*Both of them slash Dropkick with their swords*

Caroline: Give up?

Dropkick: We have plans for you.

*He disappears*

* * *

(Wild Card's Layer)

Wild Card: I thought you were a powerful army. But all I saw was three stupid aliens, and a rusty old robot!

Dropkick: I told you this was a bad idea.

Sudden Death: All they need is a little more time.

Wild Card: I've already given you enough time! I guess I'm going to have to show you how to get a megacore. 4th Down, prepare the anti-guardians!

4th Down: Yes sir.

* * *

TV: So both games are set for the championship rounds. For the NFC, the teams are the Carolina Panthers and the New York Giants. And for the AFC, the teams are the San Diego Chargers and the New England Patriots. See you all next week.

Marty: So the games are set. Panthers v Giants, Chargers v Patriots, Caroline vs. Sam, Ish vs. Ash.

Tua: I think the highlight game is in the AFC.

Ish: It's going to be a great game.

Ash: I bet it will.

Sam: Just one more opponent to defeat and it's off to the Super Bowl!


	8. Championship Round

(Wild Card's Layer)

Jake: It's so dark here.

Brian: And it doesn't help that your wings are white.

Caroline: Quiet, we're undercover.

Sudden Death: What makes you think that you can do better?

Wild Card: Of course I can! My anti-guardians will stop those horrible pests! And maybe you'll learn a thing or two from them.

Sudden Death: You will fail.

Wild Card: Oh what do you know?

4th Down: Sir the anti-guardians are ready.

Wild Card: Show them all how it's done!

Brian: Sudden Death and Wild Card?

Caroline: We have to warn the others.

* * *

RZ: Guardians, as you know, this week is championship week, the week when the AFC and NFC Champions are crowned. It's also a time when someone will try to steal the megacores.

Ish: So you need us at the games?

RZ: Yes, you'll head to the championship game of your respected conferences. Please head to New York and Foxborough immediately.

* * *

(MetLife Stadium)

Caroline: Hey guys!

Troy: Kitty!

(He hugs her and kisses her)

Sam: So what did you find out?

Caroline: It's crazy, Wild Card and Sudden Death are working together!

Tua: No way!

Caroline: Yes way! But, by the looks of it, they're not working well.

Ricky: Well, at least we know what's going on. Now we have to protect the megacores.

Anti-Ricky: Easier said than done!

All: Enter the Rush Zone!

Sam: Remember, don't face your opposite, take a different anti-guardian instead.

*Anti-Troy heads for the megacore vault*

Caroline: Just where do you think you're going?

Anti-Troy: Well hello pretty girl, you shouldn't be here, you can hurt yourself.

*She knocks him out*

Caroline: I can take care of myself thank you very much!

*Anti-Ricky captures the megacores*

Anti-Ricky: Thanks for the megacores!

*Sam blasts him with a fireball*

Sam: Hasn't anyone told you to not mess with fire?

Anti-Ricky: We will get a megacore eventually.

*They disappear*

* * *

(Gillette Stadium)

Ish: Maybe if we split up, we'll cover more ground.

Valerie: Great idea, I'll go with Ash and you can go with Marty.

Ish: But…

Marty: Come on dude, let's go.

*they both leave*

Valerie: Ok, tell me what's bothering you.

Ash: What are you talking about?

Valerie: You've been extremely quiet lately, what's up?

Ash: It's just, how could he fall for that phony? I know he's not the smartest guy but everyone else noticed that it wasn't me.

Valerie: Sometimes, guys can be really stupid when they're in love and so are girls.

Ash: But he fell in love with the fake.

Valerie: No he didn't! Those anti-guardians are really convincing. He really thought it was you.

Ash: So what are you saying?

Valerie: I'm saying that if he "fell in love" with that anti-guardian, that just means he's in love with you.

Ash: You really think so?

Valerie: I think we can all agree with that. We've all seen how he look at you. There's no doubt about it.

Ash: I feel better now. Let's go check on the megacore.

* * *

Ish: Hey Marty.

Marty: Yeah?

Ish: How'd you get your girlfriend?

Marty: Well, I don't know it just sort of happened. Why do you ask?

Ish: How should I tell Ash?

Marty: Every situation is different, you're going to figure that out yourself.

Ish: But don't you have any advice?

Marty: If she really likes you for who you are, then it would be easy to tell her. That happened with me.

Ish: Thanks.

Marty: No problem.

*Anti-Guardians appear near the megacore vault*

Marty: Hey, look at that.

Ish: We have to transform.

Both: ENTER THE RUSH ZONE!

Ish: (from NFL-R) Guys, we have an emergency near the megacore vault. Get here quick.

Anti-Ish: You can't stop us!

Ish: Just watch!

*Ish blasts him but it doesn't have much affect*

Ish: What happened?

Marty: It doesn't work if you blast your opposite, blast a different one.

*Marty slashes Anti-Ish and it works*

Anti-Ish: You'll regret that!

Anti-Marty: Wild Card wants us out of here.

Anti-Ish: Fine. Let's go.

*They disappear*

Marty: That was wired.

Ish: They'll come back. Let's go, the game is about to start.

* * *

(MetLife Stadium End of 4th Quarter Giants-24 Panthers-17)

Tua: The game is over. Should we go to New England?

Sam: Not until after the trophy ceremony. That's when the megacores are most vulnerable.

*the commissioner presents the Giants the George Halas and they place the megacore in the trophy and starts glowing blue*

Mr. Goodell: The Giants have secured their spot in Super Bowl.

RZ: Guardians, head to New England immediately.

* * *

(Gillette Stadium Start of 4th Quarter Patriots-17 Chargers-14)

Ash: Just 15 more minutes!

Ricky: You guys need help?

Marty: Nah, we're good.

(Boom!)

Marty: Aww come on!

Anti-Ish: (with both megacore in his hands) This will change everything!

*Troy gets them back*

Ish: Not on our watch!

Anti-Ish: Argh… freeze them!

Anti-Ricky: No problem!

*He tries to freeze them but Sam protects them with a firewall*

Sam: My turn!

*She throws it to them and knocks them out while Ish handles the Anti-Sam*

Anti-Sam: We have to retreat!

Anti-Ish: I hate retreating!

*they disappear*

* * *

Ish: Hey Ash.

Ash: Yeah?

Ish: I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time now…

Ash: Yeah...

Ish: I've known you for 4 years now and ever since I first met you, I've always had feelings for you. And now, I realize that those feelings are strong and…

*Before he could finish, she starts to kiss*

Ash: I love you!

Ish: I love you too!

*End of 4th quarter Patriots-23 Chargers-21*

*The Patriots receive the Lamar Hunt trophy and place the megacore inside*

* * *

(HOK)

RZ: The New England Patriots and The New York Giants will play in Super Bowl LI in Houston, Texas.

Sam: That will be awesome!

Ash: It sure will be.

Bills Rusher: RZ, our megacore has been stolen!

All: WHAT!


	9. Patriots vs Giants, Round III

(Ralph Wilson Stadium, Orchard Park, New York)

Ish: How did they get it?

Bills Rusher: It was so fast, they just came, took the megacore and Hunter, and disappeared.

Sam: Why would they take Hunter?

Bills Rusher: No idea.

Ash: This is bad.

Ricky: No sweat, Brian and Jake are still in LA, they just have to get him and the megacore back.

* * *

(Wild Card's Layer)

Dropkick: Finally, with this megacore, I can finally fire up my latest invention.

4th Down: What is this invention of yours anyways?

Dropkick: It's my image blaster!

Sudden Death: What does it do?

Dropkick: I'll show you. Bring in the prisoner!

Hunter: (in chains) You goons, you won't get away with this!

Dropkick: Just one blast, and the target will turn into a motionless statue.

*Dropkick blasts him with it and he turns into a statue*

Jake: Whoa!

Brian: No way!

Dropkick: And I've got plenty more.

Wild Card: Interesting.

Sudden Death: This could mark the end of the guardians!

Jake: We have to tell the others!

*They bump into the anticorians*

Angkoro: And where do you think you're going?

*Stellaria blasts them and they turn into statues*

Stellaria: They're going into our collection!

* * *

(Canton)

RZ: Jake and Brian are not responding to their NFL-R's.

Valerie: That's not good.

Troy: So what about the megacores?

RZ: That's what I wanted to mention. With them gone, Sudden Death and Wild Card have already captured the Eagles and Ravens megacores.

Ricky: Whoa that quick! Where are Sudden Death and Wild Card now?

RZ: I'm not sure but just in case Ash and Sam, go to Houston and help with security.

*They head to Houston*

*Transmission comes in*

Rams Rusher: RZ, we're under attack, send the guardians!

RZ: On their way.

* * *

(Edward Jones Dome, St. Louis)

Zac: Don't come any closer to this megacore!

Anti-Zac: Fine!

*He blasts him and turns into stone*

Anti-Zac: Bullseye!

*He grabs Zac and the megacore and disappears*

Rams Rusher: Oh no, we're too late!

RZ: Guardians, head to Tampa Bay.

* * *

(Raymond James Stadium, Tampa Bay)

Cody: Wait, what are you…

*He turns to stone*

Anti-Cody: Ha-ha, I got a megacore and a guardian.

*He disappears*

Valerie: Argh, we missed him!

RZ: Guardians, return to the HOK.

* * *

Troy: All we're doing is playing chase. How are we supposed to find the missing megacores?

RZ: That's not all we're missing…

Ish: What do you mean RZ?

RZ: Many guardians are disappearing along with the megacore.

Marty: How?

RZ: Details are limited, not even their NFL-R's are responding.

Tua: But I assume that Houston and the two Super Bowl teams are their last target.

Ricky: And they'll use the power from the other megacores to get them.

Marty: As well as Shawn, Ash, and Sam!

RZ: That is true. You're going to have to split up head to Atlanta and San Francisco and wait for the enemy.

* * *

(Los Angeles)

Wild Card: We're making progress.

Sudden Death: Absolutely. Soon, we will destroy Houston and then, the world.

4th Down: Sir, we found vulnerable targets in Atlanta and San Francisco.

Wild Card: Head there at once.

4th Down: Yes sir!

* * *

(Levi's Stadium, San Francisco)

Connor: About half of the team guardians have been captured by now, this is really serious.

Ricky: You sure about this?

Connor: What can go wrong?

Ricky: Ok then, we'll be watching.

*Anti-Connor appears*

Anti-Connor: Give me the megacore, and nobody gets hurt.

Connor: I'm not scared of you.

Anti-Connor: Then prepare to meet your fate!

*he blasts him*

Anti-Connor: Very pathetic.

*he takes the megacore and disappears*

Troy: Whoa, what's with the new weapon?

Ricky: we have to tell RZ.

* * *

(Georgia Dome, Atlanta)

Ish: It's some kind of freeze blaster or something.

Marty: And there're all powered by a megacore.

Tua: This will be dangerous, are you sure you're up for it?

Angela: It's what guardians do.

Tua: Ok then.

*Anti-Angela appears*

Anti-Angela: Just surrender now, we have most of the 32 guardians captured. Give me the megacore and I'll spare you.

Angela: You're going to have to take it from my own hands.

Anti-Angela: Ok.

*she blasts her and takes the megacore and disappears*

* * *

(HOK)

Valerie: Now that we what their plan is, what now?

RZ: There are still some guardians on patrol, I will send them to rescue the other guardians and the megacores. While the rest of you, head to Houston and protect the remaining megacores.

Ish: Are you sure that's a good idea?

RZ: Have confidence in your fellow guardians, I'm sure they'll come back safe.

Troy: Come on let's go!

* * *

(Reliant Stadium, Houston)

Ash: Guys, you're here!

Ish: Yeah it's about time, I missed you.

Ash: I missed you too.

*she hugs him*

Marty: *talking to Sam* What about me?

*she hugs him*

Marty: What about a kiss?

Sam: Don't push it!

Ash: So what's with the missing guardians?

Ricky: Sudden Death and Wild Card are using these new blasters to capture the guardians and collect megacores.

Sam: Wow they've gone too far this time!

Tua: We should get to the megacores.

Shawn: HELP!

Ash: That's coming from the megacore vault!

* * *

Anti-Shawn: Tell me where the other two megacores are before I blast you!

Shawn: You really expect us to hide the megacores together?

Anti-Shawn: This is your last chance, tell me or you go into our collection!

Shawn: Never!

Anti-Shawn: Your choice!

*he blasts him and turns to solid stone*

Anti-Shawn: At least I have the Texans megacore.

Ish: Not for long!

Anti-Shawn: Do you really want to try me? I have an image blaster and I'm not afraid to use it!

Ish: We're not afraid of you.

Anti-Shawn: Soon you won't be able to show emotion!

*tries to blast him but fails*

Anti-Shawn: What do you mean no battery?

Ish: Get him!

Anti-Shawn: I won't be stopped yet!

*he disappears*

* * *

(Wild Card's Layer, Los Angeles)

Anti-Shawn: It just said no battery.

Wild Card: I didn't expect much from this weapon, after all, Dropkick built it. Well at least you got another megacore and another guardian.

Anti-Shawn: Yeah I've completed my mission sir.

Wild Card: Very well, go back to your position.

Anti-Shawn: Yes sir.

Maria: Coast is clear, let's find the guardians and the megacores fast.

Austin: There they are.

Lindsey: Whoa, there's so many of them.

Theo: And there are the megacores.

Maria: Hmm… let's see. Oh, an off switch.

*One of the frozen guardians turn back to normal*

Austin: Of course there's an off switch. That's so stupid!

Jasmine: W-what's going on?

Maria: We'll explain later, we have to unfreeze the others.

*soon, all guardians are unfrozen*

Lindsey: Now let's get the megacores!

*when they reach for the megacores something happens*

Alarm: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Theo: What's going on?

Felix: We've must've set some kind of alarm!

Dustin: We have to get out of here quick!

Turner: Grab the megacores and use them to get to Houston!

Sudden Death: Don't let them escape!

*they leave for Houston*

Wild Card: After them!

* * *

(Reliant Stadium, Houston)

*Halftime Patriots-24, Giants-24*

RZ: The other guardians are coming with the megacores, I assume Sudden Death and Wild Card will show up soon as well, prepare yourselves.

Ish: We're ready!

Turner: And we've got your back!

All: Guardians Unite!

*Sudden Death and Wild Card appear on the field*

Wild Card: Greetings Houston! We are here to destroy your beloved town!

Sudden Death: As well as the New England Patriots, the New York Giants, the NFL, and the whole state of Texas!

Both: And eventually, the world!

Ish: But first you're going to have to go through all 32 guardians!

Wild Card: Anti-Guardians, attack!

Sam: Ish I have an idea. But we need all of the megacores.

Ish: Everyone, grab your team's megacore!

Valerie: Oh I get it, just like old times!

Ash: We still need an explanation!

Sam: Team up with your division and use the megacore to start blasting.

Valerie: Yeah, let's go AFC South!

*Valerie, Shawn, Dustin and Jasmine use the megacore to blast some of the anti-guardians*

Ricky: That's so cool!

*Ricky teams up with Connor, Isabella, and Zac to blast Angkoro, Stellaria, and Zich*

*soon all anti-guardians and blitz botz are defeated*

Wild Card: We'll destroy you ourselves!

Sam: We have to do the same thing with all of the megacores!

Ish: Ready!

All: GUARDIANS UNITE!

*Sudden Death and Wild Card are wiped out by all the megacore energy and all villains disappear*

Marty: We won!

Ish: Let the game continue!

* * *

*Final Patriots-27, Giants-29*

Sam: That was a good game you guys almost had us there.

Ash: Yeah congrats, but someday we will beat you guys.

Sam: But we still continue our dominance.

Ish: Today, we all won. Now all we have to hope is that Sudden Death and Wild Card don't come back.

* * *

(Los Angeles)

4th Down: They're all in a coma.

Dropkick: What do we do now?

4th Down: Now there's nobody holding us back to do things our way.


End file.
